Mentiras necesarias
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: El niño gimotea. —Papá no está aquí, le extraño. —Shhh, él vendrá, sabes que siempre lo hace. —Besa con delicadeza su frente húmeda. —Él nos ama. —Kurt sabe que miente, no aprueba el hacerlo, pero a veces las mentiras son necesarias.
1. Mentira uno

**Mentiras necesarias**

Mantiene los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente el techo.

Las goteras caen rápidamente, inundando la habitación. Hacen un baile y un sonido curioso al estrellarse contra distintas superficies; el metal de una cazuela por aquí, el vidrio de un vaso por allá y al fondo, un chapoteo al caer en un tejido. La humedad se hace un poco más visible en el espacio, pintando las paredes, solo un poco más.

Y es finalmente un llanto, el que le hace pararse y correr.

Un pequeño se remueve entre el revoltijo de mantas de la cama, sudando copiosamente y agitando extremidades al frío aire.

—Ya, ya, estoy aquí, Cielo. — Sujeta piernas y brazos de una manera fuerte sin hacerle daño. —Tranquilo estoy contigo.

—Pero... — el niño gimotea. —Papá no está aquí, le extraño.

—Shh, él vendrá, sabes que siempre lo hace. —Besa con delicadeza su frente húmeda. —Él nos ama. —Kurt sabe que miente, no aprueba el hacerlo, pero a veces las mentiras son necesarias.

Le carga y regresan a la cama del mayor, el cansancio duerme a uno.

o.O.o

Al día siguiente por la mañana, en la hora indicada para que las banquetas se inunden de gente: comerciantes, clientes, ladrones y mirones.

Kurt pasa tranquilamente, con el andar lo suficientemente pegado a los puestos para lograr su fin: un par de tomates de este puesto, unas papas del siguiente y ramas de olor del que atiende una pequeña niña; todos sin que nadie lo note.

Regresa con la bolsa de manta llena, de pequeños hurtos y de lo que encontró en los botes de desperdicios.

Maurice le espera sentado en el mohoso piso de madera, jugando con un tren que vio hace mucho tiempo épocas mejores, el niño imita el sonido de la locomotora mientras le hace rodar por el piso con emoción. Kurt sonríe ampliamente al verle jugar, es algo involuntario.

—Kurt, Kurt, regresaste. —El niño corre a su encuentro y se aferra a su pantalón. Hummel hace una mueca ante las palabras del infante. —Te dije que lo haría, nunca te dejaría.

—Es lo mismo que dijo papá.

—Él regresará, ya te lo he dicho. —El niño asiente.

o.O.o

Kurt tiene la espalda recargada sobre la fría pared de piedra, mientras ve caer los copos de nieve, se pregunta: ¿Cuándo él volverá?

Desearía tener un cigarrillo entre sus labios, el aire pesado y contaminado, inundando sus pulmones. Pero como casi todo, es algo que no tendrá. Por ello se imagina que lo tiene, al igual que un techo que sirva y cumpla su función. Además, de una tibia chimenea en su hogar.

Y él solo espera su regreso.

o.O.o

Se encuentra en la plaza, con hojas limpias y carboncillo en mano, tiene tiempo que no dibuja nada, desde que conoció al padre de Maurice. El hacer retratos sin duda es más honesto que los paseos por el mercado.

Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente, nadie se ha sentado en el banco de madera frente a él, y ya es media tarde, pronto tendrá que irse por la falta de luz. Y Maurice y él necesitan comer.

Quizá pueda acercarse a la panadería, siempre mantienen el pan cerca de las ventanas abiertas. Al menos así no dormirán hoy con el estómago vacío.

Unos caros zapatos se paran frente a él. Hummel asombrando sigue la línea de estos para ver a un bien parecido hombre.

— ¿Señor, se le ofrece algo? — sabe que posiblemente es la única oportunidad de la tarde.

—Quiero un retrato.

—Claro, — Kurt se para derecho y acomoda sus aditamentos con nerviosismo —Sí, tome asiento, por favor. —Hace una seña a la pieza de madera frente a él.

El individuo niega.

—No deseo ver mi rostro en el papel.

Kurt aún nervioso le mira detrás del cuadernillo.

—Deseo el suyo.

El carboncillo cae de los dedos del castaño al piso, formando una mancha negra en el lugar de impacto.

—No le entiendo señor.

—Su rostro en lugar del mío, le pagaré por ello.

Y Kurt lo hace, se dibuja así mismo. Es pagado por ello y él se va.

Por primera vez cuenta con el dinero suficiente para comprar pan, vino y un poco de queso. Maurice se emocionará bastante, lo puede apostar.

* * *

Mañana pongo el siguiente.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos "3"


	2. Última mentira

El cap va para eva-margarita, MyCoffeeOrder, tammy22, WoahOfficial, Klainefiction, AdryRamiss15 y Gabriela C; por darle una oportunidad.

* * *

**Última mentira **

Ellos viven en un pequeño y viejo departamento, lo encontraron abandonado, por lo que viven con el miedo a ser desalojados. Comparten edificio con un par de prostitutas en los departamentos de enfrente, un alcohólico que cree ser Napoleón en el piso de arriba. Unas bodegas llenas de viejos muebles y ratas en la parte de abajo de la estructura.

Cenan y se acuestan temprano. Maurice se aprieta a él y susurra contra su pecho cuando cree que está dormido —Nunca te vayas, no me dejes solo.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se levanta antes de que el día aclare, hace un poco de té para Maurice y comen las sobras de pan de anoche.

El niño llega a la cocina restregándose los ojos verdes, mientras su cabello rubio cae hasta cuatro dedos antes de tocar sus hombros.

Kurt sale a trabajar, se encuentra en el mismo lugar de la plaza que ayer en espera de algún cliente.

Durante la tarde hace bosquejos de la fuente central iluminada por el sol, y otros tantos de dos niños que corretean entre las faldas de las mujeres que por allí transitan.

Horas sentado dibujando hasta que la misma persona se detiene ante él.

—Señor. —Saluda cordialmente. Él le devuelve el saludo con un gesto con el sombrero de copa que porta.

—Desearía verle otra vez, en papel. — Kurt asiente y se pone a hacer lo indicado. Él toma asiento en el banco, mira fijamente al artista trabajar. Después de un rato Kurt termina suspirando, pero a la vez sonriente. Le entrega el dibujo, pero él no se levanta.

—Otro. —Kurt espera que continué con la indicación.

—Suyo. — Se siente un tanto narcisista al plasmar su rostro en diferentes ángulos y gestos, pero es necesario. Termina. Él paga, más de lo acordado y se marcha, Kurt escucha el ritmo del bastón de marfil golpear contra los adoquines hasta que finalmente desaparece.

Y así pasan los días, Kurt tiene miedo a preguntar, decir algo mal y que nunca más regrese. Pero entre pequeños suspiros de conversación sabe: es un conde, viudo y le gusta el Carmina Burana.

Maurice ha rogado hasta que le ha dejado ir con él. Ambos esperan, a la llegada acostumbrada del mismo conde.

El niño se le queda viendo con admiración en los ojos.

—Buenas tardes, Caballero— Él saluda al niño. Este se emociona dando pequeños saltitos, Kurt sonríe.

Se siente en el banco y el niño no puede evitar seguirle hasta estar a uno centímetros de él.

—Maurice. — Regaña Kurt.

—¿Su hijo? —cuestiona el conde. Kurt niega.

—Maurice Smythe—Responde el rubio antes de hacer un gesto elegante con el rostro, su tutor solo ríe.

—Hoy deseo algo diferente- menciona el caballero de risada cabellera.

— ¿Sí?

—Un dibujo de ambos. — Él no se marcha de inmediato cuando es terminado los tres dibujos que solicita. Les invita a ambos a cenar en un lugar cercano.

— ¿Pinta? — le cuestiona después de darle unos sorbos al vino.

—Muy poco.

—Me gustaría que hiciera un paisaje en uno de los salones.

Kurt asiente lentamente.

—Es algo tardado, podrían tener que irse a vivir allí mismo. — mientras lo dice no mira al adulto, los ojos están fijados en el niño que no cabe en su felicidad.

—Sí—Responde el castaño, sonríe y su sonrisa es respondida con otra igual de amplia.

—Por el tiempo que sea necesario. — Ambos saben que es mentira, pero en su tiempo, es necesario.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.

¿Qué les pareció? O:


	3. Verdad

Gracias a: Klainefiction, Gabriela C, AdryRamiss15, MyCoffeeOrder, tammy22, Candy Criss y marithou; por ser un amor.

* * *

**Verdad**

Maurice es el hijo de una bella prostituta francesa que murió de tuberculosis, y de un estafador -casi- profesional.

Sebastian Smythe, el padre de tan encantador infante. Cambia de residencia con regularidad, buscado en varios lugares, y cumplido algunas condenas cortas en prisión.

Sebastian y Kurt se conocieron por casualidad. El primero huía de unos comerciantes recientemente estafados, cuando se impactó con un sujeto en el lateral del muelle, el pobre chico nunca lo vio, tan concentrado en los precisos trazos de su dibujo.

Ambos caen al agua, pero solo uno sabe nadar.

Sebastian sujeta al asustado artista a la estructura de madera de la que acaban de caer, hasta que está seguro que sus perseguidores se han marchado.

Kurt era nuevo en la ciudad, proveniente de un pueblo pobre y marginado en el que nunca tendría una oportunidad, por lo que toma en una desvalijada maleta sus dibujos y esperanzas. Probando suerte en Chicago.

— ¿Podemos ir a la orilla?, Las olas comienzan a inquietarse. — Sebastian se sorprende ante la tranquilidad del sujeto.

Escalan la inestable escalera para salir.

— ¿Estás bien?— Cuestiona Smythe, ve la cara preocupada de su acompañante.

—Sí, he perdido todos mis trabajos.

—Lo siento.

—Sabemos que no lo haces.

—No, de verdad, lo lamento.

—No importa, no puedes hacer nada.

—Ven, tenemos que secarnos o nos dará tisis.

El clima en esa ciudad es muy frío, por lo que se apresuran a llegar a la pequeña casa que tiene Sebastian, que es realidad una adaptada y muy pequeña bodega, de un insalubre restaurante.

—Shh, no hables muy alto. — Le advierte al cruzar el umbral, Kurt frunce el ceño preguntándose a dónde ha ido a parar.

—Ya bebé, Papá está aquí. — Arrulla aun infante dormido entre retazos de tela gris.

Él se acerca a la cama para ver la escena, un niño rubio gime entre sueños en los brazos del mayor.

—Es lindo.

—Se parece a su madre.

— ¿Dónde está ella?

—En el cementerio, muerta, en la fosa.

o.O.o

De alguna manera se hacen de una rutina rápidamente.

Sebastian sale, consigue de una forma no muy honesta dinero y alimentos, mientras Kurt cuida de Maurice y trata de hacer algo con el lugar donde los tres viven.

Pero hay un problema mayor: Sebastian no siempre llega. Hay veces que tardan días e incluso unas pocas semanas antes de su regreso. Acostumbrado a eso, le espera, con un niño pequeño que sufre de pesadillas por las noches y hambre por el día.

Después de tres meses, está más que inquieto, él nunca se ausenta tanto. No es... algo bueno.

El dueño del local es insistente, quiere el pago del alquiler o llamará a las autoridades, Kurt le mira gritarle, como sus ojos saltones se ponen llorosos y sus mejillas se inflan cuando articula las palabras. Maurice se pega a su pierna llorando.

—Tranquilo, Cielo, papá vendrá. —Limpia la nariz del niño con su manga y le carga contra su cadera.

—Vamos, encontraremos un lugar más bonito. El olor a curry te causa alergia. — El niño asiente a un sonrojado por el llanto.

Salen con las cosas que pueden servirle, Kurt tiene que rogarle al adusto cocinero que le dé una carta a Sebastian; para que a su regreso, él pueda encontrarles.

o.O.o

Solo, con un niño.

Se pasean por la ciudad en busca de un refugio. Durante dos noches duermen en el frío pórtico de una casa que parece deshabitada, a la tercera les arrojan agua helada al amanecer. Ellos encuentran un nuevo lugar esa misma tarde y poco a poco vuelve a acostumbrarse a un ritmo, a una vida, sin Sebastian.

Él nunca fue un padre ejemplar, del que se pueda presumir en los libros e historias, simple y llanamente era un padre que ama, todo lo hacía por su hijo, por Maurice.

Y por más que pasa el tiempo, él no regresa.

Han pasado tres años, y las pesadillas de Maurice lentamente menguan. Kurt no sabe que pensar ante esto. ¿El niño está olvidando a su padre?

o.O.o

Las cosas vuelven a cambiar. Maurice tiene diez años, cada vez está más alto.

Durante el matrimonio arreglado del conde no se concibió en ninguna ocasión y ha adoptado formalmente al niño, él heredará todo, muy posiblemente también el título.

Se encuentran en un bello jardín, Kurt mira concentrado el lienzo que se encuentra en el caballete, tratando captar al impaciente menor que no deja de moverse. Blaine sentado en la sombra les mira a ambos, sonriente.

Kurt pintó el salón, tres habitaciones de invitados y el recibidor, de su llegada casi cinco años han pasado. Ahora es un -casi- reconocido retratista, Blaine hizo en un inicio de su mecenas, y aun en los actos públicos continúan en el mismo papel. No hay una relación visible.

Sus habitaciones son contiguas y solo unas pocas personas del servicio saben que están intercomunidas por un pasillo.

.

Kurt está sentado en la orilla de la cama desamarrándose las botas, él le mira mientras se acerca hasta besarle lentamente. Se levanta y sopla las velas del candelabro cercano.

.

Sebastian no regresó.

Maurice ha dejado de tener pesadillas.

.

Llegado el momento Kurt le contará a Maurice la verdad, el motivo por el cual Sebastian nunca regresara. Pero no hoy, ahora no miente, sólo calla.

* * *

Hola :)

La verdad el cap anterior era el final, pero realmente es demasiado abierto y quizá este también.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos "3"


End file.
